


Team Effort

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bad., Guilt, Hiding, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Rhett and Link have a little discussion in the cabin they're staying at.[A thing I wrote for one of the Good Mythical Self-Isolation prompts; the prompt was "going into hiding"]
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Good Mythical Self-Isolation





	Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

> hgkhfdgf...... i apologize in advance.............  
> it's soft, but the whole situation is bad™

Rhett tries to walk back in the cabin as quietly as possible. Though, carrying in a few logs made it a bit difficult. He quickly shut the door behind him to keep the cold from getting in. He sighs, sparing Link a few glances, as he places the wood next to the fireplace. The fire was still going strong, so he didn’t have to add any right now at least.

Rhett sat down at the table and let out another sigh. His gaze shifted to Link. Thankfully, he was still asleep. He worries he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep during all this. Rhett certainly hasn’t gotten any.

From the moment they got caught, things hadn’t been the same. He really wishes they had played it safer, or maybe just hadn’t gotten together at all. He was the one that confessed to Link. Maybe this was all his fault.

He lets out a low groan and covers his face. He dragged Link into this mess just because he couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut. He’d gone his whole life without kissing Link, but he just _really _needed to in that moment. And it essentially cost them their normal lives.__

__“What are you thinking so hard about?”_ _

__Rhett is brought out of his thoughts as he hears Link’s voice. “Wh-“ He looks at his partner. He seemed very tired. “Did I wake you? You should just try and go back to sleep.”_ _

__“It’s... pretty hard to stay asleep with everything going on...”_ _

__Averting his eyes, Rhett nods slightly. “Yeah...” There’s a beat. “Sorry-“_ _

__Link quickly puts up a hand to stop him from speaking any further. “Out of all of the things you could apologize for, this definitely isn’t one of them.” He sits up before sighing a bit. “This is something _we _did...”___ _

____He shakes his head. “No- I’m the one that kissed you. I shouldn’t have done that.”_ _ _ _

____“But, I kissed back.” He shrugs. “I didn’t exactly stop you. Stop blaming yourself for all of this...” Link looks ahead. “Just like everything else, we did this together.” He then looks at Rhett once more._ _ _ _

____“But, if I hadn’t sa-“_ _ _ _

____“I’m glad you said something.”_ _ _ _

____Rhett doesn’t seem convinced. “Okay...” But, he just accepts what his partner says._ _ _ _

____Link can tell he’s just ending the conversation. He frowns a bit before looking away, trying to think. Eventually, he just sighs and moves the comforter off of himself. “Come on.” He pats the bed._ _ _ _

____“Uh...” Rhett rubs the back of his neck. “I’m fine right here-“_ _ _ _

____“Come on.” Link says once again, a little more sternly. “You were out there in the cold looking for wood. Aren’t you tired?”_ _ _ _

____He was tired for many, _many _reasons. “Yeah...” He kicks his shoes off before getting up and joining Link in the small bed.___ _ _ _

______Link quickly wraps them both up before moving his arms around Rhett. “Let’s get some sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rhett hesitates for a moment, but he holds Link back. “Yeah. I haven’t gotten much lately...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mmhmm...” He nuzzles the other slightly before speaking. “Everything’s gonna be alright, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Link didn’t believe that. Rhett knew Link didn’t. Honestly, he didn’t believe it either. Though, right now they were going to believe it. It’s all they could do._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
